


Lipbite

by yetnotyet



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AND GAY, F/F, Fluff, some self-aware writing i guess, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetnotyet/pseuds/yetnotyet
Summary: Joohyun notices that girl walking around has a deadly habit.





	Lipbite

Joohyun had seen this girl waddling around for a long time now. It was a small town after all, but that was not the full reason why she noticed her so much.

 

Being told she was pretty was a common happening in her life, but every time this girl walked by her she thought about it twice before really accepting the reoccurring words of “you're the prettiest girl in this town” that were frequently directed to her. Because no, she wasn't, but that girl surely was. In her eyes, she definitely was.

 

And now she couldn't help but notice how much her eyes encountered this girl. Even if she didn't really pay attention to what was going on around her, her gaze would just meet hers, like a crazy electromagnetic experience she didn't recall being a part of.

 

And with these eye locks there was also something else. That girl would just- she would just be insulting to Joohyun, by biting her lip in the sexiest way possible. She didn't know if it was on purpose, or if she just had the habit of biting her lip, but the one thing she knew was that it drove her crazy every damn time.

 

God, just thinking about it made her have the dirtiest thoughts about the girl, the stranger with alluring eyes and an insane-driving lip bite. Joohyun wanted to stop thinking about it, she wanted to just disappear or have the girl do it but the town was small and there was no way to avoid that hard time given the fact.

 

Of course, she also thought about just facing the girl, but confronting her in public areas didn't really seem like a good idea because, well, she would get a reputation, and who wants a reputation, am I right?

 

How to cope with these feelings, she asked herself every day, with no apparent answer to that question.

 

[...]

 

Wind is blowing, water is wet, she is hot- what? The thoughts came back when she caught herself staring at the girl again. This time, she was a bit closer. Like, a bit meaning two restaurant tables ahead.

 

Joohyun couldn't stop herself from watching the girl converse with her friend, and she had to close her eyes and breathe slowly when the famous lip bite reached her eyes. It was not made to be provoking, it was not like the girl was flirting with her friend, but it just deemed itself freaking fire when seen by her, especially now that she was in a close perimeter.

 

She had to demand herself to calm down, nervously gulp her water, and look down to avoid meeting eyes with the stranger. But she kept watching her from afar anyway, curiously eyeing the pair as the girl called a waiter and talked to him.

 

It was all fun and games until she pointed to Joohyun, blatantly so that it was impossible that it wasn't directed to her. She looked back- no one behind her. See, told you it was impossible, you Bae fool.

 

She tried to calm down again, finishing the last of her water and nervously (why did she act nervous in every move she made?) fiddling with her wristwatch. Joohyun then wished with all her might that the waiter they talked to would just go somewhere else when he started walking to her, but her might wasn't the greatest and so her wish was denied (thanks for nothing, Girls’ Generation). She smoothed out the creases in her clothes and tried to look like she was not having an internal breakdown.

 

Look calm and cool. Calm and cool, Baechu.

 

“Yes?” She anticipated the waiter’s words.

 

“Excuse me Ms., the woman in that table offered to buy you a drink and asked me to give you this.” He handed out a piece of paper diligently.

 

Joohyun took the paper, holding it dumbfoundedly with her fingers.

 

“Um… Can you please tell her that… She- she needs to come and give me the drink herself. Y-yeah.” She reassured the words in her mind, blinking.

 

The waiter just retreated his hand and bowed, leaving her table in a courteous pace.

 

Joohyun only really understood what she had said when it was too late. No! She didn't want to play hard to get, especially when the hot stranger just plainly offered to buy her a drink! But oh no, her mind had played this game a lot, and it was good at it. Sorry Bae, I had to.

 

She stopped herself from thinking too much and glanced down at the paper, only now realizing she still had this to assure herself all hope was not lost. She turned it to the other side, where a string of numbers was nicely written right below a message.

 

“I like your face. Call me.”

 

She controlled the urge not to laugh and held the piece of paper close to her chest. This surely was no Shakespeare writework, but it sure as hell was charming in its own cute, silly way.

 

Joohyun made sure to add the cellphone number to her contact list before leaving the restaurant, but not without glancing a last time at the girl who seemed confused but refused to look away from her, like someone who was not going to give up that easy.

 

[...]

 

Why not once in her life she could behave like a normal, emotionally stable human being and just press the green button on the screen? She wondered.

 

Just call her, it's not that hard. Call her, damnit. C-a-l-l h-e-r. Oh god…

 

But instead of following that order like a good behaving functioning system would do, she just stared mindlessly at the number, feeling that the recent contact add-on was knocking on her skull, mocking her with all its will.

 

Joohyun furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the number as to say “come at me, bro”. But her finger just couldn't do it. She demanded and taunted, but like a scaredy cat, her body didn't obey. Why is it so hard?

 

Okay. Just breathe, Bae, breathe.

 

She closed her eyes… Pressed her lips together, and clicked at the green call button. Her own action surprised her to the point where she dropped her phone, rushing to pick it up and examine it for cracks.

 

You klutz… You dumb dumb…

 

“Hello?” The voice surprised her a second time, and she caught her phone in mid air, putting it desperately on her ear.

 

“Uh… Hi? W-who is this?”

 

“My name’s Wendy… Who are you?”

 

“Wendy? Pretty name,” she thought out loud. “Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that loudly..”

 

“It's okay. It's a compliment anyway, not like you're gonna offend me.”

 

“Yeah. Sorry. Again.” God, why am I so stupid… Joohyun smacked herself.

 

“Hahaha. Anyway, who are you again? I don't think you told me the first time… I just don't know.” The cute laugh made her smile without realizing it.

 

“Ah… It's Joohyun. Bae Joohyun.” The girl who thinks you're hella h to the ot, she adds in her mind.

 

“Son Wendy. Nice to meet you. So, why you're calling me?”

 

“Uh… You asked me to? In that paper… You know. The one in the restaurant.” She held the urge to smack herself again.

 

“Paper? Wait… Ah, I know. I asked you to? What did it say exactly?”

 

“Well… To quote it precisely… ‘I like your face, call me.’” She paused her speech to cringe in silence. “What's with that though? Never seen a weirder way to charm someone.” Although it worked.

 

“Oh god, Seulgi… Um, so you're the pretty girl that refused my drink. But you called me. Happy times. Anyway, I'm sorry for the shameful note, I did not write that.”

 

Joohyun blushed at the mention of the embarrassing situation, and even more for the use of the word pretty.

 

“What? You did not? Then who did?”

 

“Just my dumb best friend. I have to thank her later, apparently her charms worked, “like a charm”, right? What did I do wrong though? It was just a drink.”

 

And there goes the actual self-smacking. Take that, self.

 

“Uh, I'm sorry for that, did not mean to refuse it. Just my stupid brain, I guess. You didn't do anything wrong.” Perhaps only those goddamn lip bites…

 

“Okay, good to know. So, when am I going to take you out? Pick your time, I'm flexible.” I bet you are… Stop, Joohyun.

 

“I don't know, I'm just horrible with dates. I mean, calendar dates, like time, you know… Not actual dates. I hope.” Another smack and a scrunching face.

 

“I'm sure you're great with dates. Like the one we’re gonna have tomorrow night. Is a movie okay to you? I can buy the popcorn.”

 

“A movie is great. See you there?”

 

“I'll sure see you there.”

 

Joohyun made sure the call was really over so she could scream like a teenage girl in her room after getting invited to prom. She jumped around like a bunny. It went better than expected.

 

And.. There's the crack on the phone.

 

[...]

 

Getting dressed for a date was many things, but easy was not one of them. And apparently, Joohyun was an expert at dwelling on what the hell would she wear. It was more complicated than answering the “are you a top or a bottom” question. She called you pretty, it's not that hard. Come on Bae, you can do it.

 

She looked for the pieces of clothing that would say “am I interested?” and also say “god I'm crushing hard on you” but without seeming ambiguous. Then she realized clothes didn't talk and just searched on for something that looked good enough for the eye. Perhaps a one piece? And no, I'm not talking about the anime.

 

But then, it was not like she was going to a movie premiere with a fancy rich actor. No, she was going on a date with Wendy, the girl that makes her burn up inside out. It's okay if she just puts on some jeans to start with. Or maybe a skirt. Yeah, the skirt will do. They say some leg always drives them crazy, right?

 

She finishes up an hour later because a top is not as easy to pick as the other stuff. Girl problems, I guess. It has to match and it has to look good and it has to make you look hot or else, what's the purpose.

 

Joohyun panics when she looks at the time. If she doesn't leave now, she'll be late, and that doesn't look good for a first impression. So she runs after hurrying all the last finishing touches on her appearance.

 

She gets there in time, but forgets her phone in the process. Way to go, girl. Now how to find Wendy? Never mind, Wendy's there. And she's fucking wearing a choker. I'm out of here.

 

Joohyun is at a loss for words. There's no way to describe how amazingly stunning she looks. It's times more effective than a stun gun, that's for sure. She could probably knock out an army.

 

“Hey.” She approaches her with a smile, seeming as happy as Joohyun herself.

 

“H-hi.” Talk about awkwardly flirty greetings.

 

“I called you but got no answer.”

 

“Yeah, I kinda forgot my phone.” Because I was knocking myself over the fact I'm not a quick dresser.

 

“It's ok. We got plenty of time.”

 

The smile Joohyun received was just enough to make her forget the fact she hated herself sometimes. She smiled back, thinking oh how lucky am I and when Wendy offered her arm she had to hold on to it immediately so her feet wouldn't fail her, because oh god she's hot and has a cute laugh and apparently knows the exact way to my heart. Don't go overdrive, Bae Joohyun.

 

She walked with her fighting a smile all the time, and they bought tickets and popcorn just like she imagined a date to be. However, there was a turning point she didn't predict.

 

The movie was a horror one.

 

As soon as Wendy bought the tickets she asked about the movie, but the girl just said “you’ll see” with a smirk on her face. The thing is she didn't even notice the secret hidden in that phrase because all she could notice was the smirking Wendy and how good she looked.

 

But now it was too late. They were already in, and Wendy seemed too entertained to be bothered. Of course Joohyun wouldn't have the guts to ruin her fun. But that didn't mean she would succeed in not jumping around every time a scare popped up on the screen. The huge screen.

 

It wasn't intentional. She didn't mean to, but what to do when you're scared if not hold on for dear life to someone who's right next to you? Wendy didn't seem to mind.

 

But of course she didn't mind. In fact, she was enjoying the clingy scared Joohyun who held her with puppy eyes. She actually only fed the fire making the girl lay her head on her shoulder, her hand resting on her neck and caressing it gently to calm her.

 

At the end of the movie you couldn't tell Joohyun didn't have a heart problem because that vital organ of hers was racing like crazy.

 

“Are you okay?” Wendy turned to face her, the proximity still overwhelming.

 

“I'm fine.. I will be fine..” She refused to look her in the eyes.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so sensitive to jumpscares.” She brushed the hair off Joohyun’s face, placing it behind her ear.

 

The action made it impossible for her to not feel even more flustered, but now the movie had nothing to do with it. Just Wendy.

 

“Ah… It’s-It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

 

“No! I really wanna apologize properly… How about I buy you some ice cream? Or cake! Oh, I know. Ice cream cake!”

 

“What…” That's the only thing Joohyun had time to say as she was dragged by Wendy by the hand.

 

“Come on! We’ll share a slice!” And her tone was so willing and bright she had no heart to object. After all, it did sound like a good idea.

 

[...]

 

“So, what is your idea of a good time?” Wendy asked as she ate the dessert, the other girl slowly catching up.

 

“Don't laugh but, I like staying in. I'm kind of a homebody, you know.”

 

“Oh, so you're the more cuddle person?”

 

“What?” To say the least, Joohyun wasn’t familiarized with the hip expressions youngsters used lately.

 

“Like, you prefer spending time binge watching Netflix than anything else.”

 

“Yeah! How did you know?”

 

“I'm kind of the same. My friends are the ones who make me actually leave my house, without them I would just stay inside all day, doing nothing.” She smiled, sporting a look that said ‘it's life’.

 

“That's the same with me! They have to drag me around, or else I'll only leave when it's specifically needed.”

 

Wendy laughed, and Joohyun laughed with her. She never felt so close to someone like this before, even if she didn't know Wendy very well. Joohyun had plenty of time to get to know her anyway. She hoped for it.

 

At last, they got up to bid goodbye to one another. But instead of only smiling to her and walking away, Wendy pulled her close into a hug. She was taken aback, but the hand on her hair, caressing it, made her feel safe somehow.

 

“Who are you to get my heart beating like this?” Wendy whispered, not letting go. 

 

“Oh my, so cheesy…” Joohyun muttered, but couldn't hold off a smile. 

 

[...]

 

“Wendy! The movie’s going to start, where's our popcorn?” Joohyun shouted. 

 

“Coming!” Wendy slowly made her way into the living room, placing the popcorn on Joohyun’s lap. She then snuggled into the blankets beside her girlfriend.

 

“Thanks, I love you.” Joohyun snuck a kiss on Wendy's cheek before returning her attention to the movie.

 

Wendy quietly blushed and payed attention to the screen. She smiled when Joohyun entertwined their close hands together.

 

“Wendy?” Joohyun called after a few minutes.

 

“Yeah?” The girl turned to her girlfriend.

 

“When did you start noticing me? I mean, you know…” Joohyun giggled remembering their first interactions.

 

“Well…, I guess, when you walked around? Like, it was really easy to find you. I just looked for the most beautiful girl,” Wendy repressed herself, biting her lip. Joohyun had found that boiling hot. “why’d you-” and she interrupted Wendy, kissing her.

 

The both of them shivered on the inside as the kiss deepened, Joohyun’s hand traveling up Wendy’s arm to her neck, thumb caressing the skin behind her ear.

 

It was hard to let go, but air was necessary, and so they separated, breathless, and looked into each other's eyes.

 

“I love you too. Sorry I didn't say it before.” Wendy pecked her once and once more. Joohyun’s stomach filled itself with butterflies. She wanted to drown in her kind eyes, stare at them for the rest of her lifetime.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Seungwan.” Wendy giggled after hearing the name, pinching the bridge of her nose, caressing her cheeks.

 

“Okay. Let’s go back to the movie, shall we? Or… do you prefer doing something else?” She whispered the last part, that famous lipbite again reaching Joohyun’s eyes, and her stomach sunk once more like it did many times before.

 

She smirked before pulling Wendy once again to kiss her.

 

This time, she was the one biting her lip.

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached this far, thanks for reading!!


End file.
